Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Damon/Elena fic, from 1x19. A continuation of the last scene with Damon and Elena, with Elena thinking about what the choreographer woman said. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Damon/Elena fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Vampire Diaries. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I decided to watch the full episode online, and the part where Stefan and Elena are rehearsing the dance, and the woman tells them there's no touching during that part of the song, it's "about the simple intimacy of the near-touch" gave me the inspiration to write this fic, but obviously not to do with Stefan. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Elena couldn't believe she was there ... sitting outside the cellar with Stefan unconscious in the locked room, unconscious because she had stabbed him with that needle and filled him with vervain. She'd had to do it ... he wasn't the Stefan she'd loved ... she didn't know if he would ever be again.

Damon sat across from her, leaning against the wall. She was surprised that he had stayed down there with her, he'd been all set to go upstairs, had invited her to come with him. She wondered if he stayed down because she had ...

Her mind wandered, thinking over the events of the last couple days. She had thought things would start getting better when Stefan had come back to school ... when they'd rehearsed the dance, he'd been having so much fun ... she realized now that it should have been her first clue.

As she thought of the rehearsal her mind drifted to something the choreographer had told them ... "_it's about the simple intimacy of the near-touch_". She hadn't felt the intimacy when she and Stefan had been dancing ... but she had felt it later.

Elena glanced at the other Salvatore brother sitting across from him, knowing exactly when she'd felt it. When he'd stepped in so that she wouldn't be alone when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she'd felt a small amount of relief. And when his fingers had clasped hers to lead her outside and onto the dance floor, she'd felt a ghost of a spark between them.

Damon had a habit of doing things to her that made her question everything about herself, including her relationship with Stefan. She would never have thought that Stefan would be the one she needed to watch out, but Damon had sworn off killing, and he had stuck to him. He was right about being able to control it ... she couldn't make herself see him as a monster anymore.

When Elena had danced with Damon, she hadn't needed to fake the emotions she'd felt, hadn't needed to put on a show for the judges. The eye-flirting, while confusing afterwards, was very real, and very consuming. Everything before they had come together to dance _with_ each other had led up so beautifully to that moment, and Elena found herself agreeing with that woman ... the near-touch had been more electrifying than anything else.

She decided to test something out and slid slowly across the floor, moving closer to Damon. His eyes watched her move but he didn't say anything. Elena held her hand up slowly, watching him mimic the action, but just before he made contact she whispered, "But don't touch."

Damon nodded a fraction of an inch, and Elena forced herself to breathe evenly.

They remained like that, their eyes never leaving the other, their hands never touching. Her fingers pulsed, feeling his so near to hers, but just out of reach. She could feel a sort of static electricity between them and her breath caught in her throat, her heart literally skipping a beat.

Damon watched her with such intense eyes, she couldn't help getting lost in them. And she knew it was real ... with the necklace on, she knew that what she was feeling was one hundred percent real.

She moved, just a little at first, and he slid his hands backwards with her movements, letting her come closer without touching him. Finally she was on her knees, her hand tingling where it rested in the air near his, her head drawing closer and closer to his.

Damon let her make all the movements, not wanting to break the spell they were both under.

Elena moved slowly, feeling her body sinking but not touching any part of Damon. His head had turned towards her, but he had made no move to bring her closer. Her lips twitched, and she licked them with a quick swipe of her tongue, feeling her heartbeat in her ears, all through her body.

Damon's eyes flickered down to her lips and back again, his eyes shining with unconcealed lust.

She paused when her lips were next to his, hovering over them while she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes gazed from his lips to his eyes, getting lost in both but not making the final move just yet.

Damon looked back at her, wanting her so badly in that moment. He could practically feel every molecule in the air around them, he could smell the desire coming off of her in waves, could feel his own body's reaction to having her this close. The air around them could be crackling with the energy they were creating, and it wouldn't distract him from the fact that she had initiated all of this.

Elena took one last breath before she started to close the distance between them, her lips humming in anticipation as her eyes drifted closed.

Just before Damon's hand folded over hers they heard Stefan groan from the other room, and the spell was broken. Elena opened her eyes, glancing at Damon with a look of longing, even though she realized that doing what she had been about to do where they were would be inappropriate.

She felt his hand in hers, felt him link their fingers together while he reached up with his other hand and brushed her hair back from where it had fallen. She didn't say anything, nor did she protest when he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling his hand back and sitting back against the wall.

Elena pulled back slowly, returning to where she'd been sitting before.

Whatever happened with Stefan, she knew that Damon had wormed his way into her heart, and she couldn't see him leaving any time soon. The thought gave her more comfort than it probably should have.

* * *

_The End. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
